According to worldwide surveys, there is an increasing trend in using disposable cups. The annual consumption of disposable cups in the USA stands at 23 billion. In addition, 65% of the Americans use a sweetener in their beverages.
A common means of mixing beverages in a disposable cup is a mixing device. The mixing device is also disposable. Common mixing devices are usually made of plastic, or from wood. The annual consumption of disposable mixing devices in the USA during 2010 was 15 billion devices.
The tremendous use of mixing devices not only represents consumption of raw materials, but also environmental pollution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
It may be noted that one of the advantages of spoons as mixing devices, being the challenge of the present invention, is of the mixing of the bottom of the beverage, for not splashing the beverage above the rim of the cup.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.